Resident Evil : In Between Darkness and Light
by Lady The Warrior
Summary: [On-Hiatus] Sandra is an ordinary girl or so she thinks but soon everything changes when she gets to meet Resident Evil Characters all at once. Heroes and Villains and in a struggle between them, she has to choose a side. (Rated T for swearing. Rating may change in the future)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys

So I was looking for this Resident Evil fanfiction that was about a girl who is thrown in resident evil game universe but I couldn't find it, I'd read the story 4 or 5 years ago, I can't quiet remember its title or its author so I decided to write my own version of it. And I hope you like it ;)

* * *

Chapter one : Reality or Nightmare?

Sandra's POV

My name is Sandra and I'm 20 years old. After I graduated from high school, I decided to go to Kingston College in London in order to… well persuade my dreams of becoming a scientist in biology. So my parents who were at first against my will finally gave up and let me go to England. So I said goodbye to my country and left for Europe.

It was at first the best decision ever. I was totally happy with my life, it was just as I imagined, well I was a little unfamiliar with London and its people but little by little I learnt to live on my own and I actually made a few friends which was a surprise for a lonely person like me but life was good, my classes would start at 8 every morning and they would last till 4 in the afternoon then I found myself a part time job at a library near my student dorm and I started to have a typical normal student life like everybody else I mean I was a normal kid after all or… so I thought.

But things suddenly changed in a rainy evening on September 30th at 6:30. How do I remember the exact date and hour? Well maybe because that was a day my destiny changed thoroughly.

I was sitting behind the reception desk, playing with my DS. My favorite video game, Resident Evil. I've played these series thoroughly and I just can't express my feelings about them. Guess I'm quite a fangirl but can't blame myself, I started to play and fall in love with video games since I was barely 4 and one of the very first games, I mean besides Devil May Cry and Silent Hill, was Resident evil.

Sorry… where was I? Okay back to our story my head was so deeply into my DS, I had this last battle with the game boss and I was just beating the shit out of the bastard. When I'd done with the game, I put my DS down, I barely recognized how fast time had passed any way I stretched my body a little and looked out of the window at the solemn, gloomy streets.

"What if everything in the game were real? " I sighed and smirked at my thought then turned my attention to a student standing before me. I took the book and stamped it and gave it back to him but out of nowhere my gaze fixed on a tall man with black leather trench coat. He had tidy brushed blonde hair and deep black sunglasses.

"Come to think of it how this man looks exactly like Wesker." I chuckled inwardly before the man came directly to me and made me sit straighter.

"Excuse me, Miss… " I slightly jumped out of curiosity when I saw how much his voice was deep with this slightly British accent and his low tone, OH-My-God, this guy was literally Wesker.

"Yes?"

"Do you know Sandra? "

I gulped, what does this guy want from me? "That would be me. " I forced a smile. " What can I help you with ? "

The mysterious man bent on my desk, now our faces were leveled and he gazed into my eyes. " I think you know who I am and it's better if we meet in private, " he said, " I'll meet you in the back yard in half an hour."

"Uh…" I nodded suspiciously, "Fine with me. "

The man slowly moved away but my mind started swirling. Who was that man? Why did he talk in such a strange manner? What does he want from me? I should've call the cops and tell them... what exactly? There's a suspicious guy here and he wants to meet me in the back yard? No I was so curious to do that so I looked away from the direction the man had gone and turned my gaze to the computer in front of me.

"What the… " my breath caught as I looked at the symbol appearing suddenly on my desktop. " Umbrella? " I whispered as I felt a chill ran down my spine. What the hell is going on? Incautiously I took out my phone. I had to inform someone, hadn't I? And who was better than my dear close friend Josh.

Beep…Beep…Beep… "It's Josh, can't get your call right now but I'll call you back if you leave a message, ba-bye. "

"Hey Josh, so… Um… I have this weird situation here, I don't know what's happening but Um… yeah I'll explain later; just call me, will ya? " I hung up the phone and cursed under breath.

I looked at my watch; time sure passed quickly, so I grabbed my bag and stuff and went to back yard. The man in black was standing still in the corner. " Ah…" the man said when he saw me, " Sandra, glad to see you've decided to come. " He threw me a smile.

I stayed where I was, a few steps away from him, " Who are you mister? " I asked while crossing my arms.

"Albert Wesker and you're coming with me. "

My blood ran cold, this was pure insanity, I don't know among my fear and my surprise of what the man just said how suddenly I broke into laugher. " Wesker is not a real person… " I tried to caught my breath between my laughs, " He is a made up character in the game. " I leaned against the wall, whispering this time, " So if you really ARE Wesker then where is the hero?"

BANG!

I stole my head and cautiously looked up to see a blonde man standing at the door way.

"Wesker! Stay away from her!"

"Leon Kennedy," Wesker smiled mischievously, " Never thought I would meet you here. "

This was a sick joke. It's got to be! I blinked a few times and then pinched myself. If it was a dream I'd better wake up now but… no. nothing happened and it seemed like it was real. But sure I didn't stay there like a damsel in distress, I used my chance of this Wesker guy's distraction and tried to push him and escape from the other side but it seemed like the man was one step ahead.

He dodged me and then took my neck, tightened his grip around it and picked me up from the ground. " Foolish…" He said in a threatening tone, "That would be a lesson for you to never mess with me. "

I was smothering, the way to my lungs was starting to get tighter and tighter by second, so I started to move my feet aimlessly maybe in an attempt for Wesker to let me go but it was no use. By the time the little Oxygen I was consuming had gone I felt the world around me blackened and all the energy I had was drained out of my body. Then the only thing echoed in my ears was Wesker's voice.

"Kennedy if you dare to try to move, I will kill her. "

Finally, I lost in oblivion. Incautious.

3rd person POV

Wesker let go of Sandra shortly after she got out cold, then cursed under his breath and without a trace in just blink of an eye, he disappeared. Leon ran to Sandra, knelt next to her and while checking her pulse, he picked up his phone and dialed a number and waited.

"Chris! It's me Leon. You need to get here fast. Wesker got to Sandra before I could reach her."

Leon shook Sandra warily but then something on the girl's neck caught his eyes. It was a little red rush on her neck. Leon's eyes widened but before he could examine the area thoroughly Sandra opened her eyes.

"Am I alive? " She asked weakly.

Leon nodded, " Yes you are but if Wesker held you any longer you might've been dead." He said and helped Sandra to stand on her feet.

"Is your name by chance Leon Scott Kennedy?" Sandra asked bewildered.

Leon nodded again, " How do you know my name?" He wondered.

Sandra who was still a bit dizzy, scratched her head with awkwardness, " Well… I-I can read minds." But deep inside, she was all petrified also amazed and of course had her personal fangirl moment. _This is impossible… this can't be… Leon Kennedy, the real Leon Kennedy is standing right in front me_ …

* * *

To be continued...

Don't forget to follow, favorite and leave me reviews

Thanks and See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two : Lightness

I let out a sigh and put my head in my hands. I fell so hard my head and my back hurt like hell. Then I said the stupidest thing ever. " I know this is stupid but… I thought you're not real."

Leon lowered his gun and threw me a friendly smile, you know the kinda smile he put on in the games whenever he accompanies a woman, yeah… that kinda smile. " It's actually hard to explain but… I am real and so is everyone that you saw in the video game. Everything is based on true events."

I blinked like an idiot a few times, still not believing what I'm hearing. I mean this man might be crazy and I might'd lost my mind as well. So it lasted a few seconds to sink in, then I looked up at Leon's blue eyes. " Well what the hell is Wesker doing back then? I thought Sheva and Chris killed him. "I asked in panic.

"Ah… Let's say we thought so but once they got back and sent a team out to see if Wesker was truly dead- " Leon's brow creased. " His body was missing, we don't know why all of a sudden he came out of nowhere." Then he looked at me in the eye, looking stern. " But whatever his goal is… it isn't good at all. "

It was like a dream… no no no more like a nightmare. Everything was true and I was dragged into this unintentionally. I remembered Uroboros, the Progenitor virus Wesker had made. What if he wanted to use me as one of his test subjects? I was petrified, didn't know what to do, thinking of being a test subject like Excella made me shiver as I struggled to look at least strong in front of Leon.

With the sounds of footsteps coming from my back, I instantly wiped my tears and turned to see a muscular tall man, standing in a kinda special army outfit. " Leon, is she okay?" He glanced between me and Leon.

"Yes She is, Chris." Leon nodded. " But we need to figure out why he wants her and when he might try to come and attack again. "

"But what does he want from me?" I said louder than I intended to, I couldn't hide my trembling voice anymore.

Leon looked at me with kindness. " He could want anything from you-" then he looked at Chris, continuing," We just need to figure it out before it's too late."

Chris walked up to me, " Well we better get you to headquarters right away, you will be safe there." He assured me.

For just a moment I thought maybe I should call my parents and let them know but then again I couldn't let them worry over something they can do nothing about. Once again I looked between Chris and Leon, I knew I was at the good hands. They were the heroes after all, right?

I felt Leon's hand on my shoulder, " I promise if you come with us… nothing will happen to you."

I smiled, " Thank you… Leon… Chris. " and followed them outside the building.

As we entered the streets, we headed to the BMW X6 that was parked right in front of the library. We walked to the car when I felt a vibration in my pocked, I took out my phone just to see it was my friend, Josh, calling.

"Hello Josh?"

"Sandra!" She yelled back on the other side, "You okay? Can't believe what I've heard on the news today, there is this crazy guy in Wesker's outfit in London, he is walking in the streets and injecting people, I mean can you believe it?!"

I stopped dead where I was, " Josh! Whatever you do just don't leave the dorms." I glanced at Chris and Leon worriedly. " And-and if you saw that man just don't get close to him, okay? He is infecting people with the virus, just like what happened in Resident Evil, and He is The Albert Wesker!" I explained.

It was silence for a few seconds, I couldn't even hear her breaths, " Josh… Josh you still there?"

And then like an explosion, I heard her laughs from the other side of the line. " Sandra… Are you bloody kidding me?" I opened my mouth but was caught by her once again, " Resident Evil is not real goddamit! You always talk about this game to get to Leon, I mean girl… you're such a miserable fangirl over this fictional character. "

I felt my cheeks getting hot, and I knew I looked exactly like cherry. Her voice was so loud, I bet even Leon heard what she'd said. So I, getting even more frustrated, stole my eyes from the man and yelled back. " Haha Josh it's not even close to funny! And I gotta tell you this, Resident Evil and everything that had happened is pure reality.

Then silence again but when Josh spoke apparently this time she was angry, " What in the bloody hell are you talkin' about gal? "

I let a deep breath. " Well Leon Kennedy and Chris Redfield are standing right in front of me and … Wesker just attacked me a few minutes ago. He wanted to kill me and… he is after me. "

"Sandra you've got this great great imagination. I just love it how you want all these were real but gotta tell you bud no… it's a big fat of video game, and it stays like that, oh and 'bout that guy I mentioned earlier, cosplays gal, crazy fan of dear ol' Wesker… messing with people, yeah… gotta go now, talk to ya when you're better, babye." And before I could even reply, she hung the phone.

"Why don't you believe me…" I whispered and put the phone in my pocket.

"You're ready?" Leon asked and opened the passenger's door for me, I nodded and entered the car. I leaned my head against the dark window, looking outside. _Why me?_ And a single tear dropped on my cheek.

Chris who was sitting next to the driver, looked at me in the mirror, " Sandra, Why are you crying?"

I wiped my tears and sniffed a bit, " As much as I hate to admit it but I'm scared… never thought that all this turn to reality someday and that I become so important that Wesker would want to kill me. "

Leon started the car and as the engine ran, he glanced over his shoulder, smiling. " It's gonna be alright, we help you. "

If I wanted to be honest with me I have to say Leon's voice was so much assuring that I felt relief. So I smiled back at the reflex of his friendly eyes in the mirror and then looked outside the car.

We still hadn't gone that far when I saw a black Audi parked behind our dorms and there was a man sitting behind the wheels. It was Wesker. He sent shiver down my spine, I glanced at Chris and Leon to see if they had seen him too or not but they seemed not. Then I looked at the car and its driver once again, as he threw me a smile. My heart started to beat, we had passed the car and they had noticed nothing. I should tell them but… why I didn't? something stopped me but what?

I was so drawn into a pool of my various thoughts that soon I fell asleep. When I woke up, it was dark outside and we were somewhere outside of the city. I asked Chris what the time was. It was 12:30 AM. Sure I had slept for a few hours. Finally we stopped in front of a big old cabin. I was still scared looking at the creepy wooden cabin. Its walls were cracked, crooked and ready to fall apart and its windows were boarded. Chris was the first one who left the car.

"Here we are." Leon said while opening his seat belt.

I was stuck on my chair, not even flinching. "Is this building the headquarters you were talking about?"

"Yes, it is. Actually it's a place to hide, Wesker can't find you here. "

I nodded and as Leon, being a gentleman, once again opened the door for me, I got out. "Thanks." I walked behind him to the old house.

When we entered the building, except the old dusty purplish sofa and a small refrigerator in the corner of the supposed living room, nothing was inside. I wasn't sure whose the house was before it became the said headquarters. It was so cold and humid and the unpleasant smell of dirt and wet wooden tickled my nose.

Leon went to basement to find some dry wood to fire the fireplace and I stood in a corner, my arms around me in an attempt to stop my body from shivering. Be it the fear or the cold, even I didn't know the reason.

"I know I'll become so stubborn but I really gotta know-" I asked Chris. " Why Wesker is after me?"

Chris let a frustrated sigh, rubbing his temper, "Okay fine, Wesker wants you because of your blood. You already have the first virus in your blood veins, the T-Virus. He thinks if you can handle the T-Virus then you can take Uroboros as well. Most likely if he did inject you with the Uroboros Virus, you might die or it would take into your blood and you would become just like him. "

I was silence when Chris was talking, trying to digest what he'd said. Thinking how it was even possible. I opened my mouth, my mind swirling, I shook my head. " Wh-when did it happen?"

Chris sat on the dirty sofa, nodding. " We have no idea-" He looked up at me. " Maybe in the past."

I looked at my hands, my blood veins. I didn't even know what to think, I just stared blankly at Chris, unable to even ask another question.

Maybe when my stomach growled, somehow saved me from thinking myself to crazy. For the first time Chris smiled, knowing I might be really hungry, not that I wasn't, he opened the refrigerator, picking up some sausage.

* * *

To be Continued...

Thanks to my dear friend Rei for leaving a review, such an honor missy XD

And Thanks to Bettyvamp for follow,favorite and review

Hope I get more with each chapter,

Thanks for reading

See ya next time...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three : Monster

When we finished the dinner, I started to hang around the abandoned cabin. It had four rooms. One of them was cleaned properly and everything seemed to be arranged tidily. Other than a wooden desk in a corner of a room , there was also a clean bed but that wasn't what aroused my curiosity. There on the wall, a few old pictures were hanging. One of them seemed a bit familiar to me. It was a picture of S.T.A.R.S members. All of them in one photo just like the one in R.P.D.

"Jill Velntine, Berry Burton, Rebecca Chambers And… " I let out a shaky breath, " Albert Wesker." I almost jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder but as I turned I saw Leon's kind face in front of me.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay. " He threw me a smile, trying to comfort me but honestly, I couldn't hide my nervousness anymore and it was about to get worse by second. Of course I trusted Leon and Chris but still the thought of a virus in my veins and Wesker trying to inject me with Uroboros, sent vibes of cold shiver down my spine.

"What if darkness consumes me and Wesker turns me to a monster like Excella?" I said inwardly but I think my face had said enough.

When me and Leon got back to the living room, Chris was sitting on the rusty sofa. Leon took a seat next to him and I sat on an old gray cushion in front of them.

"Here's the plan," Chris ordered. " Sandra you have to stay in HQ these few days and under no circumstances are you to leave here. "

"What?" I half jumped from the cushion, not being able to keep quiet, " But it's impossible. I- I have this huge project I'm working on it and this Tuesday I have a seminar to attend to and I have to give a lecture about my essay to the professors. And do not even think that they are just ordinary people, they all are very important people coming from very important pharmaceutical companies. My future career depends on this one!" I took a deep breath and blinked a few times to get a better view of their partially shocked faces as I sat down again.

Shortly after, Chris shook his head, probably in disapproval. "College camp is the most dangerous place."

" I know… " I said quietly, my head cast down. " But can't we… " I brimmed with excitement, " I mean… you know… " I titled my head, looking at both men who now were looking at me, confused. " Well I mean could you, I mean one of you, come with me to college camp? You know like a bodyguard or something?" I smiled sheepishly.

Chris shifted uncomfortably before replying, " I think Leon is readier that me, right?" He looked at Leon suggestively. Leon smiled and nodded in agreement.

I couldn't be more happy, there were butterflies in my stomach, I mean c'mon I had never been seen with a boy in school's camp and now I will be seen with the most handsome guy out there, Leon Kennedy, gosh… the girls will be so jealous.

Though my excitement, only lasted for a few seconds and as soon as I turned back to reality and the reason why Leon would come with me to college, all my happiness seemed to fade away, replacing with fear instead.

I looked at my watch, realizing it was 3:00 Am then I glanced at Chris who was now stretching his arms and let out a yawn.

"You must be really tired, " I uttered, " I mean all these chasing and running and looking for me, it might's made you exhausted. "

Chris yawned again, " Yeah, we were looking for you way before, even when you still hadn't come to London."

Pressing his fingers to his headset Leon suddenly stood up and frowned as he turned to us, " Chris… it was HQ they found a track of Wesker."

"Where is he?" Chris stood, too.

"They located him… almost around where we currently are. " his voice colored in worriedness, " We have to keep him away."

Chris nodded and turned to me. I could now see, he couldn't be no more of a captain like he always was in the games. " Sandra, I want you to stay here, keep the lights off, lock the doors and do not let anyone else other than me or Leon get inside, do you copy?"

Me, myself couldn't hide my drained-out-of-blood face. My heart beat so fast, I felt it would jump out of my chest in any second. And before the guys could get out, I stepped closer and said, " Leon, Chris please take care. "

They, both nodded, readied their pistols and left the building. Locking the main door from the outside. I just stood there like a damn statue, not daring to even flinch a muscle. Then I got impatience. I started to walk across the empty room nervously, rubbing my hands together. I had this feeling, this bad feeling that something will go wrong although I was never a pessimist person but this time, it was different.

Hours passed and I started to get even more worried but I was too tired now to even stand on my feet. My eyelids started to get heavy and I started yawning despite my hard afford of not to go to sleep but I knew I couldn't help it anymore.

So I started to get back to the room with a bed in it. The lights were still off and so I had only my cellphone's light to show me the way but it was then when I felt a movement in the huge living room.

"Hello?" I said quietly as my heart began to beat in my eardrums once again. In the darkness something caught my eyes. It was tiny red lights. I held my breath, covering my mouth with my hand. " No no this- this can't be… " I dropped my phone.

With a sound of a dark chuckle behind I jumped on my feet. " At last… we are alone." But my scream soon muffled when the person behind me covered my mouth.

"Wesker… this is a nightmare… it can't be…" I was panicked. But before I could do anything I was lifted from the floor by my neck. Finally Wesker showed his face.

"You know you can never run from me." He said threateningly and took a syringe out of his black coat's pocket. It had purplish liquid in it. As soon as my eyes laid on the syringe I started kicking and screaming but he held my neck stronger and tightened his grip on it once again.

"No! I don't wanna be a monster like you!" I screamed as loud as I could but Wesker only smiled.

"Oh, but it's your fate dear heart." Then he held my right arm tightly and injected the syringe in my body. It burned and then started to hurt but more than anything I felt the kind of unpleasant numbness in my feet. I couldn't kick anymore or even move or as the matter of fact even scream.

Serenity his grip loosened around my neck but this time he didn't just drop me on the ground, I felt his arms around me, carrying me gently as he approached his face to mine, I heard him whispered in my ear. " You are now mine, Sandra." I opened my lips to say something but I was too tired. I knew I had disappointed everybody. Leon… Chris… and everybody else.

He carried me to the bedroom and laid me on the bed calmly. "The liquid was a mixture of my blood and Uroboros" He said cold-bloodily. I just wished I had the power to get up and strangle the guy in front me, or if only I had a gun to empty a bullet in his head but I couldn't… I couldn't do shit! I was so angry at the time, so sad as I was fighting with incautiousness.

Wesker sat on the edge of the bed, closing the space between me and him and he inched his face to me. At first I thought perhaps he was going to kiss me, but then when I saw how his lips moved to my ear again, I heard him chuckle. " Soon you will learn that you was born of Darkness." And then everything blacked out and somehow I knew he had gone, like he was never there.

* * *

To be Continued...

Hope you liked it

so if you did follow, favorite and leave me reviews

Also Thanks for all the favorites, follows and reviews, hope you stick with me till the end ;)

And uh sorry for my awful grammatical mistakes, gosh I'm trying not to have any but sometimes it's hard to avoid it :(

See you all in next chapter!


End file.
